


How Keith Got His Birthday

by tiredgaykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Platonic Shieth, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Softness, this is a silly birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgaykeith/pseuds/tiredgaykeith
Summary: Shiro is surprised when he finds out Keith doesn't know his actual birth date.





	How Keith Got His Birthday

"What do you _mean_ you don't have a real birth date?"

Keith looked up at Shiro with a bored expression, pausing from playing with the rubix cube he found in Shiro's dorm room at the Garrison, shrugging before going back to the puzzle.

"I'm undocumented, remember?" Keith said, sprawling his legs out further on Shiro's bed, "My exact birth date was unknown to my parents, since they were traveling off the grid at the time, or at least, that's what Dad told me. Anyways, we just celebrated my birthday every 1st day of the year, so I put January 1st on my papers when applying. No idea if that's right though."

Shiro was flabbergasted, to say the least. Sure, he could understand Keith's birthday not being documented but his parents never even bothered to figure out when their son's actual birthday was?

Today was supposed to be a typical day for Shiro and his new protégé, hanging out in Shiro's room after training, even though the Garrison would have a field day if they knew how close of friends Shiro and Keith had become. The thought of Keith's birthday crossed his mind when he realized his own 21st birthday was only a few months away now. Â 

"I really wish you would've told me that," Shiro sighed, sitting down at the end of the bed, "At least I have time to get you a present."

"A present?" Keith asked, giving Shiro a skeptical look, "Why?"

Shiro was confused, they had become practically like brothers. How could Keith not think he'd buy him a-

Wait a minute.

"Keith," Shiro asked hesitantly, "Have you ever had a birthday party? Or gotten a birthday present?"

Keith's eyes flashed up to him, and for a moment Shiro could see what lied under Keith's hardened surface. Under the trauma and hard life experiences that built Keith into a rock to most people, he was still just a kid. One who laughed at stupid cat videos. One who played with rubix cubes and talked excitedly about his dreams and passion for flight.

A kid who's last real birthday celebration was probably years ago.

Which is what made Shiro decide right then and there what he was going to do.

Shiro smiled comfortingly at Keith and gave his leg a pat. "It's decided then, tomorrow we are going to get you a present. No point in waiting."

Keith looked taken back by Shiro's statement, before glaring at him, completely dropping interest from his rubix cube. "What are you talking about? The new year is still months away."

Shiro chuckled, before getting up to turn on the TV. "Don't care. You need a present. Meet me at the front steps tomorrow morning, 10 sharp. Now, what do you wanna watch before you gotta head back, SVU or Criminal Minds?"

 

Keith really wanted to go back.

"I wanna go back," Keith whined, practically gluing himself to Shiro's side as they pushed through the mall's tight crowd.

It was still beyond him why Shiro was so insistent on buying a present for him. Keith had been given presents before, sure. When he was still seven and lived with his Dad. Before his Dad disappeared when he was a young teen and had to start living on his own. Birthday's didn't mean anything to Keith, a new year, the same Keith he's always been. Why'd people treat it like a big deal?

Not only was Shiro's behavior irritating him, but so was the rest of the mall. Tight crowds made him uncomfortable. The heavy fragrance that penetrated his lungs made him feel gross. And after catching a nasty look from that annoying kid in his piloting class, Keith was feeling tired even though it was barely 11 o' clock.

"Here we are!" Shiro said, pulling Keith out from where he was hiding behind him. Keith took in the store in front of him and immediately felt a wave of self consciousness come over him. He looked down at his dirty pants, gray(-once-black) shirt with holes at the bottom, and muddy boots. Then back at the sleek front of the high end, piloting wear store.

"Um," Keith wondered how he could get out of this, "I don't think I can go there, Shiro."

Shiro gave him a confused look and Keith gestured to his outfit, a stark contrast to Shiro's well-kept athletic wear he was such a fan of. Shiro snorted and Keith punched him in the arm.

"You're fine," Shiro said, already walking into the store, "Come on."

Keith sighed but followed Shiro in, evading the looks from both store assistants and customers. Once inside Shiro took him towards the front counter where he shook hands with an older man with graying hair. The man gave Shiro a warm smile.

"Takashi!" He said, vice thick in some European accent, "My boy! How have you been? In for some new boots or gloves maybe?"

"Long time, no see, Harold," Shiro chuckled, "But not here for me today. This is my protégé, Keith."

Shiro gestured to Keith and Keith froze for a moment, unsure what to do. Harold adjusted his glasses to look at Keith, before smiling just as warmly at him.

"Welcome," Harold said, extending his hand, "You must be one hell of a pilot to be Takashi's kid. Good to meet 'cha!"

Keith shook his hand and nodded his head, unsure of what to say. Shiro put a hand on Keith's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Keith here is top of his class at the Garrison. Gonna be a better pilot than me someday. So we're gonna be getting some gloves for him."

Keith looked at Shiro in surprise. Riding gloves were expensive, even cheaper, basic ones. He had a pair, though the were the cheapest brand you could find, and he still got callouses under the fake leather. A pair of gloves here would cost him practically half an arm.

Before Keith could object, Harold was already pulling out his measuring tape and lining it up to Keith's hand.

"Wonderful!" he said, inspecting Keith's hands with care, "Only the best for Garrison's finest!"

Keith looked back up at Shiro, who was already looking at him with a large grin.

"You know it."

 

Keith was surprised it only took one hour in the store, and by the end, he had a luxury pair of fine leather, black gloves. Shiro made him leave the store to get food after they checked to make sure they fit, and by the time Keith was back, Shiro was holding a small red box with a gold ribbon on top.

"Happy early birthday, Keith," Shiro said, placing the box in Keith's free hand and taking the bag from him.

Keith looked down at the small box. The first present he'd received in almost ten years. It felt overwhelming.

"Shiro," Keith was feeling so many things and wasn't sure what to say, "This... this is-"

"You deserve it Keith," Shiro rested another hand on his shoulder, "You know why we celebrate birthdays? Because it's another year you're alive, another year you spent improving your life and doing great things. A day that I'm reminded how lucky I am to have you in my life now. You've been through a lot Keith, and I'm proud of you. I'm really happy to get you these."

If Shiro noticed how Keith looked away to wipe the tear out of his eye, he didn't say anything, just grab him by the shoulder and led him out of the mall.

When they got into the car, Keith finally got the courage to say something.

"I don't want my birthday to be the start of the year anymore," Keith said, fiddling with his new gloves, "I want it to be today."

Shiro gave him an odd look, but smiled and laughed, starting the car. "You know usually I would say birthdays don't work like that, but for yours, we'll make an exception. Let's see here."

Before Shiro pulled out of the mall garage he looked at his phone and smiled at Keith.

"October 23rd. Happy Birthday, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy birthday to my favorite red paladin! Please comment and kudos if you liked, I really appreciate it! This was just a small, dorky fic I made for my red boy, check out my other fics for different ships and pairings :)  
> Tumblr: tiredgaykeith


End file.
